Away
by Iz7256
Summary: La fin. Leur fin. Scully et Mulder, après une enquête se retrouvent à confronter leurs dernières minutes. Le tout, du point de vue de Scully (je suis nulle en résumes, vous fiez pas à ça)... Ship


Bonjour, Bonsoir!  
Cette fic', je l'ai écrite qund je débutais de regarder la série (ça se dit?). Donc j'avais... 14-15 ans, et je commençais à apprendre le français (avec des cours, car j'avais commencé toute seule, maintenant j'ai 18 ans). Je n'ai rien voulu modifier, et laisser exactement comme je l'avais écrite, donc si vous trouvez cela enfantin, c'est normal!  
Je dois admettre que je n'aime pas vraiment ce que j'écris (pas que là, là je suis au courant que c'est un massacre, mais en général). Alors la question qui risque de vous traverser l'esprit est: si tu n'aimes pas, pourquoi tu postes ce que tu as écrit?  
BAH PARCE QUE!  
Voilà!

Il n'y a aucun spoiler. Mais si l'on devait situer la fiction, je dirai aux alentours de la saison 4. Mais après, c'est comme vous voulez, je dirai que cette fiction n'est pas « répertoriée » (si je puis dire).  
Alors, pour la « notation », je dirai peut être « PG », mais vu que chez moi, les choses qui sont en France '´tout publique'' peuvent être notées « -13 », « -16 » ou « -18 »... je dois avouer que je ne saurais pas dire...  
Je m'excuse si certaines de mes phrases ne sont pas formulées correctement dans l'histoire, ou si des fautes sont présentes (je dois avouer que je me suis relue 15 fois rien que pour « l'intro ». Donc sorry... )

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas… Malheureusement.  
Sinon on sait tous que Mulder et Scully auraient finis dans un lit ensembles, plus tôt.  
(Est-ce déplacé de dire ça? Whatever...)

Sur ce, 'bonne' lecture et n'hesitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, les critiques, les avis, négatifs ou positifs ont toujours un intérêt pour moi. (Ma phrase veut-elle dire quelque chose?)

!Lizy!

* * *

Avertissement : PG  
Catégorie : V (Vignette)  
Mots clés : Angst/Drama  
Ship : +

* * *

Localisation: Finlande - Laponie - ? - Morgue - Chambre réfrigérante.

Date: ?

 _ **POV Dana Scully**_

 _Son dernier soupir se perdit dans l'air. Figeant pour moi le temps. Les secondes. Les minutes. Les heures. Les jours. Mes pensées. Mon corps tout entier. Brisant au passage la carapace qui me protégeait de mes sentiments, de mes émotions, me rendant plus forte au fil des années._

 _Je ressens juste une haine profonde. Contre lui, de m'avoir laissée seule, en vie, dans cette pièce. Contre le monde entier, pour m'avoir pris cet homme dont la pâleur de sa peau me terrifie. Contre le gouvernement, pour avoir causé sa perte, notre perte. Contre moi, qui n'ai pas tenu tête à mon coéquipier face au danger de cette affaire._

 _En plus de la colère, se rajoute la tristesse. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je sens mes larmes parcourir mes joues rougies par le froid ambiant de la pièce. Le froid ambiant rendant mon corps, de son neutralisme, son indifférence face à la situation, une victime : sa victime..._

 _Je relativise les choses._

 _Je serai bientôt avec Lui. Près de Lui. A jamais avec Lui._

 _J'arrive à sourire à ces pensées. Mes zygomatiques me font un mal de chien. Mais je veux sourire. Car en plus de ça, je sais que ça va se terminer, et je ne demande que ça. Si je le pouvais, j'en finirai bien plus rapidement, m'explosant directement la cervelle avec mon arme, que d'attendre que mon cerveau déconnecte mes organes un par un pour se protéger un maximum ainsi que mon cœur. Puis celui-ci s'éteindra, laissant mon cerveau seul. Et inutile pour ma survie. Il se décidera alors à abandonner la partie, alors que je serai déjà partie depuis un moment. Quel idiot._

 _Désormais, c'est mon arme qui me manque._

 _Je m'allonge sur le sol froid. Près de Lui. Mon ami. Mon pilier. Mon coéquipier. Mon Mulder. L'homme que j'aurai aimé dès la première seconde ou nous nous sommes rencontrés et qu'il m'a adressé un simple regard._

 _J'attrape sa main dans la mienne. Et je tente de penser à autre chose, pendant que je sens les battements de mon cœur s'espacer. J'ai la nausée. Mon cœur ralentit un peu plus. Je prends sur moi, me redresse légèrement, pour que ma tête soit près de la sienne. Avec ma main gauche, j'arrive à faire tourner la tête de Mulder dans ma direction. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes larmes tombent sur ses pommettes. J'écarte mon visage du sien, sans trop non plus, me permettant de coller mon nez contre sa joue gelée._

 _Je pose mon crâne désormais lourd, au sol, resserrant ma prise sur la main de Fox. Je me fais l'amère réflexion que je viens d'embrasser un cadavre. Que j'enlace un cadavre. Que je cherche le réconfort auprès d'un cadavre. Et que je suis autorisée, enfin, à l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'il n'est plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle, vide. Pathétique ma pauvre Dana._

 _Je me résigne à fermer les yeux. Je me sens me déconnecter du monde. Comme prise par un vertige. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je ne cherche pas à bouger, ni à résister. J'attends impatiemment que la mort vienne me faucher, et, si je pouvais, grand ouvert j'ouvrirai mes bras pour la laisser m'accueillir dans une étreinte mortelle._

 _Je peux entendre, ressentir, mon cœur ralentir, s'épuiser à essayer de battre plus vite, à tel point que j'ai l'impression que mes oreilles vont exploser. J'inspire profondément, me provoquant une énorme douleur dans la poitrine, et ai à peine le temps d'expirer, que mon cœur s'arrête. Je sens une dernière fois le coin de mes lèvres se rehausser. Puis, enfin, le noir total. Thank god._

 _ **POV Extérieur.**_

 _La prise de Dana sur la main de Mulder se desserra, son corps se décontracta, ses traits aussi, pour se figer à tout jamais, laissant un petit rictus apparaître au coin de ses lèvres , puis faisant place à la rigidité cadavérique dont elle serait la complète victime dans quelques heures. Leurs deux cœurs s'étaient arrêtés pour de bon. Les liant à tout jamais, tout comme leurs mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, bien trop tard, les secours arrivèrent, se dirigeant vers ce ''congélateur géant'', éloigné de tout. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte dont le loquet avait été fermé avec grand soin par l'agresseur des deux agents, ce fut pour trouver deux corps collés l'un à l'autre._

 _Skinner arriva peu après les secours et se figea sur place. Les deux corps, sans une once de vie de ses agents étaient étalés sur le sol. Leur pâleur plus que perturbante. Leurs poitrines qui ne se soulevaient plus au grès de leurs respirations. C'en fut trop pour lui. Sa vue se brouilla légèrement. Il détourna le regard de ses amis. Puis se décida à alerter le peu de famille qu'ils leur restaient respectivement._

 _Les deux agents furent enterrés l'un à côté de l'autre. Sur la tombe de Fox, à la demande de Skinner suite à une des répliques que les deux agents lui avaient sortie avant de partir pour cette enquête, était noté ''I Want To Believe…'', et sur celle de Dana ''…And We Believe''._

 _Au loin, sous un arbre, à l'écart des personnes venues pour l'enterrement, se tenait un homme, les cheveux grisonnant, une Morley entre les lèvres. Des larmes s'échappèrent contre son gré, dévalant à une vitesse folle ses joues. D'un geste rageur, il essuya ses yeux, jeta sa cigarette à peine consumée, et partit._

 ** _~Fin~_**

Ah nan mais j'etais gaie à cet âge là...


End file.
